


Beautiful Destruction

by sp0ratixal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp0ratixal/pseuds/sp0ratixal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom isn't the best at showing affection, in fact he doesn't feel any at all. This doesn't deter Harry from falling in love with this dangerous man, and nothing can change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I wrote this because my last harry potter fic got a lot of good feed back so I hope people like this one too!!

Tom is my illegal addiction. He is something that I should’ve never started in the first place; something that I should’ve cast away a long time ago. He is the forbidden fruit that I should have never partaken of. But I have never felt such a burning passion for anyone else before. I feel like he is the one thing that I could love and feel for the rest of my life, no matter how he treats me. I should just stay away but I can’t, and I know that I can’t, especially now that I’ve bore my soul to him and showed him all my inner scars. I love him, and the way he makes me feel is an addiction worse that anything. 

He has the eyes of a fallen angel, the eyes of someone who can cast you down in a beautiful oblivion. He looks like perfection itself, with his dark brown hair and eyes the color of blue destruction. He may look this way, but he is a dangerous man to handle. His eyes look like destruction; and they in fact can pierce your soul and make it bleed with the yearning to stare into those eyes forever. He will run you down and make you feel loved in the exact same way, to keep you and confuse you. He is good at what he does, and what he does is wreak havoc in the most wonderful way possible.

I feel like I’ve been both saved and doomed at the same time when we share our sweet sins together behind closed doors. I can feel his everything, and he terrifies me, and yet he makes me feel safe. I know that being with him is an unhealthy thing to do, but I just can’t stop myself from letting him destroy my heart time after time. He crushes my soul from the inside out, never letting me get any closer to understanding the darkness that haunts his soul. Never letting me reach out and put some brightness back into his life.

He gets under my skin; he gets into my head with just a glance, with just a touch of his harsh, yet gentle hands. How have I lived my life without a constant fix of his nicotine? He is a constant in my life now, and I can’t stop this; Merlin knows that I’ve tried many times to get myself away from him. I could never do it, and I know now that I’m paying the price with my sanity. He crushes me in ways that frighten me yet draw me to him at the same time. I can’t live without him now that I’ve had a taste of his wonderful bittersweet love.

He reminds me of a hurricane, one that comes in almost unexpectedly, and destroys anything and everything in his path, only to be gone in a matter of hours. He is pure oblivion in a person, and getting trapped and ruined inevitable. There is no escape for me, no escape for anyone that gets trapped. He causes ruin, and the ruin that I have experienced was beautifully painful, just like him. 

He stole what was left of my innocence and turned me into a slave that would follow him to the ends of the earth. He is my dangerous addiction, and I am trapped under the spell that he has put me under. He can do whatever he wants to me, and yet I keep crawling back time and time again. He hurts me and brings me down. But he tells me that he loves me and that gives me hope. No matter how bright the lie shines in the darkness of his soul, I keep coming back because I feel that he really could come to love me someday. 

I was captivated in the best way possible, and no matter how horrible this may turn out; I will never give up this addiction. I will continue to run to him and I will continue to be by his side for as long as he keeps me there. I love him more than I love life itself, and I would give up anything to just be with him one more time. He has invaded me, and I wouldn’t change that for the world. I was never one to care much about drugs or other addictive things. But one thing I wasn’t warned about was how much worse it is to get addicted to a person. No nicotine or drug could match the way that I need him to be in my life. 

Sometimes he questions my loyalty and he asks me to prove it with things that I dare not speak of. Sometimes he gets mad and hurts me worse than even the Dursleys did. Sometimes he tells me how filthy I am, and sometimes I even believe him. But then he tells me how much he needs me in his life, and how much he wants me to be with him forever, and I just can’t leave him. He is my drug, he is my nicotine, he is everything to me and I just can’t let him go. 

The way he makes love to me is beautiful, his words are harsh, but behind closed doors he treats me like something precious to him. I can’t leave that, and I know that no matter what he will never leave me. He is beautiful destruction, and I have been destroyed; I have fallen into the rubble of the past people that he has destroyed. 

I love a dangerous man, and I have to say, I wouldn’t want anyone else. I wouldn’t want to be addicted to anyone other than Tom Riddle, who is my beautiful destroyer.


End file.
